Dark as Pitch
by DeathSandHeavyDragonWing
Summary: In the crash of the Hunter-Grazner, a new survivor is added to the mix. The only problem for the others? He knows Riddick, and Riddick knows him. How will their relationship change the survivors?


Rating: NC-17 for language, violence, and sexual situations  
Fandom: PB/TCOR (starts out PB, goes into TCOR)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or anything to do with him, or Harry or anything to do with him. I do however own the way his magic manifests... anything you don't recognise probably belongs to one of my other personalities.  
Summary: In the crash of the Hunter-Grazner, a new survivor is added to the mix. The only problem for the others? He knows Riddick, and Riddick knows him. How will their relationship change the survivors?  
Pairing: Riddick/Harry  
Archive: Please ask permission before archiving this story.  
Feedback: Yes, please! My main reason for writing this story, besides wanting another Riddick/HP fic, is that I'm trying to make my writing better.  
Author's Notes: Well, this will definitely be AU from Harry Potter standpoint, but I'm trying not to pull too far from Riddick's 'natural' actions. Instead I'm trying to flesh out his emotions and how he would act if no one were watching, or if he was comfortable with his companions. Also, as I said in the Feedback portion, I'm always looking to make my writing better, so if anyone would like to take a crack at betaing, I'd appreciate the help.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 1**

'They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side… the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice; some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca. But by what route?

'Smelled a woman; sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Tch. Free settlers. They only take the back roads. And something else; something… elusive. I feel like I should recognise it… It's a man, that I know. Other than that I'm not sure.

'Ah, but here's my real problem: Mr. Johns, the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam… Only this time he picked a ghost lane. Long time between stops… Long time for something to go wrong.'

Riddick's nostrils flared as and he felt his ears try to prick; something happened, something bad. He'd felt the shudder, and he could smell the fear coming off the crew. There were two of them, a man and a woman.

"Captain's dead…."

"Weeks out…"

"…Dead!"

"…Hemorrhaging air! Something…"

"…Still in… Lane."

"…All those stars, those big bright—"

"…Emergency from merchant… Enroute to theTangiers….passengers…"

Riddick listened harder.

"We've been knocked out of our shipping lane and entering… a planetary body in the following position; X—… Frye  
where the hell's our comm?!" the man yelled, panicking.

A cool feminine computer voice::Rate of descent above known limits.::

"They trained you for this right?"

::Deploy lower air brakes now.::

::Deploy lower air brakes now. Center of gravity too far off. Recommend purging ballast now.:: A thunk, then a crash as part of the ship dropped away.

"What the… Frye was that a purge?!"

"Too heavy in the ass! Can't get my fucking nose down!"

"Crisis program selected Number 2 in the galaxy because it shows some oxygen. Maximum terrain…"

::220 meters above surface.::

"Largely cinder and gypsum with some evaporite deposits." There was another thunk, and then a frustrated scream from the woman. "Frye what the hell are you doing?!"

"I gotta drop more load! I tried everything else; I still got no horizon." Riddick smiled through his bit; so this was how he was going to end. So be it… but he wanted to be loose for his death. He started working on his chains.

"You try everything twice! We don't just flush out—"

"Look, you know something I don't, get up here and take the chair."

"Company says we are responsible for every single one of those people."

"What we both die out of sheer fucking nobility?!"

"Don't touch that handle!"

"I'm not dying for them!"

::Air lock doors not secure.::

"70 seconds! You still have 70 seconds to level this beast out Frye!"

::Air lock doors not secure.::

"OWENS!" Riddick's attention turned away as he felt Johns pop out of cryo and stare at his locker before moving away. The other male came out of cryo, as well, and then closed the door again. He could hear the hiss of the door shutting again, just before another thunk sounded, leveling them a bit before they ploughed into the ground.

The first thing he noticed when everything stopped, was that he could move. He climbed up into some pipes and hid.

When Johns made his way under him, he slammed his chained feet up under Johns' chin, wrapping the chain around his neck. Johns managed to break his hold on the beam… and everything went black.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
